The present invention relates to the field of energy services. In particular, the invention relates to a method and system for detecting conditions inside a wellbore.
Conditions inside a wellbore can include sticking between a rotating pipe and material downhole. For example, during drilling the drill pipe can become stuck. If a drill pipe that is stuck downhole continues to be rotated at the surface, excessive torque forces can result in the pipe twisting off. Conditions detected in a wellbore can be used to control operations at the surface in a manner that reduces the risk of damaging equipment.